wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowan Jenkins
Frederick Jenkins was from the Stormwind lands, bearing the southern surname. Anastas Quimbly lived her whole life in Gilneas, barely ever leaving the city. Frederick came to Gilneas City to try and ask for their help again. His request was declined and, for some reason, he was told he could not leave Gilneas. Spending his time wandering Gilneas City for a couple days, he thought he might as well get to know the Gilnean way of life, starting with a pub. When in the pub, he somehow got into a drinking contest with a woman; she won as he blacked out for a half hour. The woman was very friendly to Fred, telling him her name, Anastas, and getting to know him (though they were both heavily drunk at the time). Later that night, Daniel was conceived. After about 11 months, Frederick and Anastas got married. The marriage was followed by the conceiving of Rowan on the honeymoon. The story of Rowan Barthalamule Jenkins now begins, when May was born two years after the marriage. Childhood Rowan, only being a year and a half old at the time, was surprisingly intelligent. He always wanted to help his mother with May, bringing her stuff that made no sense when Anastas asked him to help (Ex. "Rowan, can you please bring me May's bottle?" *Rowan waddles over to just around the corner and then returns with the cat*). As he grew up to the age of five, he started looking up to his brother, Daniel being the toughest boy around within a fair age radius. Rowan would still tend to his sister more than he did follow Daniel. At the age of fourteen, Rowan start training with his brother, them getting into fights with one another for fun. The two boys eventually made a job out of this, planning fights every Friday after school where the other children would use their allowance to place bets. The two boys would often con their peers, Rowan acting like he is sick, so the children bet on Daniel, while Daniel takes a dive at the end of the fight. They would always get in shit from their mother, telling them about her not wanting May to have role models like this. At the age of sixteen, Rowan began to have strange dreams every so often that would be about some crime that he later would find to happen. After he had about 7 of these dreams, all of them coming true, he went to his parents and told them about these dreams. His mother was very happy to find out that he had his Grandmother's gift to see into the future through dreams. Rowan had found out that his Grandmother was a Half-Elf, a very select number of Elves having this ability. Rowan was surprised this gift traveled so far down the family tree. Journey Begins A year passed after Rowan discovered his gift, his sister being the proudest of him out of the family. Daniel, was in fact, was jealous and angry that he did not get this gift. One night, when Rowan was taking his sister out for a walk about the city-block, something terrible happened. The two came back to see that their parents had been stabbed to death by a kitchen knife. May turned into an instant crying fit as she saw the bodies of her parents, but Rowan was able to stay out of shock long enough to find a note nailed into their father's forehead. The note read nothing more then: "Daniel". Rowan became enraged, searching the house to find only find that all of Daniel's stuff was missing (Along with Daniel missing, of course). Rowan left May in the care of a couple who were close friends of their parents, then setting out to find his brother, not knowing where to go first. Though he was clueless as to where he should start, he did not care. He stole a boat and set sail for Hillsbrad Foothills. Since he began searching, he would have a vision in his dreams every so often that would give him a hint as to where to search for his brother next. Rowan traveled for just under two years, until he was passing by Darrowshire. As he was passing by, he was attacked by a large group of bandits. Rowan managed to fight off the group, killing a few of them and taking barely any lethal damage. He saw a sign telling the closest town was Darrowshire, so he went there to get his wounds looked after. Once he was healed up, he was asked how he got the wounds, then telling them about how he took down the bandit group. The towns people were shocked to find this out, for this group has been raiding the village for quite a while, leaving their Captain of the Darrowshire Guard dead. All the members had been too afraid to take the place of the Captain, for they feared they would be the next target of the bandit group. Seeing that Rowan not only survived, but single handedly taking them down had the villagers nominate him as the new Captain. Rowan accepted this and took away from the search of his brother. As Rowan lived in the village of Darrowshire, he came to know a woman by the name of Patty, who he eventually married and had a daughter with (Sara Jenkins). Rowan lived a happy life for the following four years, until nine years ago he had been sent a letter by someone from high rank in the Lordaeron Guard, which he was to travel town to town, checking up and making reports on the security of the towns. He did not question orders and had gone and done so. History in Hillsbrad During the time of his leave, the bandit group that Rowan defeated years ago had taken the chance to hit him where it hurt. At the time Rowan had reached Southshore, where he had met Princess Calia Menethil for the first time, a courier came to him, bearing a message that his wife and child had been murdered. Rowan was broken. The man could not hold back tears this time, as he did when his parents died. Further reading of the letter told that the murderers were the bandit group. Rowan's anger quickly turned into hateful rage, then looking to a group of bandits he had heard of not too far to the west. The man was blood hungry, killing people in horrible ways as the guards of Southshore had already been attacking. After the battle, no bandit left alive, he saw and chased a small person dressed like one of the bandits running away. When getting close enough to her, he saw a face of a Half-Orc child. Rowan always felt sorry towards Orcs and gave up the chase. He then returned to Southshore, where he found an Orc wandering around just behind the town hall. Rowan didn't want the possibility of the Orc being killed or put into Durnholde, so he captured the Orc and showed him to the townspeople. After showing the Orc to everyone, he learned and remembered his name, Trekkar. He then lied to everyone and told the people that he was going to bring Trekkar to Durnholde, though he was actually going to set him free. On the way to Durnholde, he was attacked by Orcish brothers of Trekkar, him going free and telling his brethren not to kill Rowan. Once the fight was over, Rowan saw a group of guards having the Half-Orc girl he had seen before. With his superior rank to the guards, he told them that he was personally going to take her to Durnholde. While he took the girl west, her father (Human) begged him not to bring her to the keep. Rowan explained to him that he wasn't going to anyways and gave him back his daughter once the guards were out of sight. Later on that day, Rowan met up with a woman by the name of Caroline, who was kneeling next to a dying man. There was nothing either of them could do to save the man, him dying before their eyes. The brother of the now dead man came running towards the small group. The brother's name was Sergei. Rowan and Sergei carried the dead brother to the Tarren Mill graveyard, Caroline following. They gave the brother a proper burial, in which Rowan said a few words, followed by him giving Sergei a Lordaeron Private's badge. Rowan then set off for Darrowshire. The Third War At the first word of the destruction of Stratholme, Rowan unquestionately left back to Gilneas, leaving his most trusted Officer as the Captain of Darrowshire Guard. Rowan traveled for days without sleep at a time, determined to reach his sister. One day, only a short traveling distance north of the Greymane wall, Rowan passed by Pyrewood Village, where he saw a group of villagers dressing themselves in armor. He came up to them to find out what was going on, being answered quite clearly. It appeared that the group was some survivors of a mysterious curse placed upon the village. All those who were still within Pyrewood had become strange creatures, seen leaping across rooftops. Rowan did not question any more, seeing that these people needed help. He looked to south, seeing off in the distance that the wall was still fine. Rowan took his worries away from his sister and placed them upon the villagers, happily joining them. He found out along their travel, to a destination he did not know, that a few of these people were actually Gilnean guards that had grown tired of isolation, making sense to the name being the "Gilneas Brigade". Upon traveling for nearly a week, the group had come to find a vast gathering. Further looking had Rowan find out that this was the fleet Jaina Proudmoore had created to flee to Kalimdor. The group was willing to aid Jaina in her goals to save all that she could of her people. Rowan has become a part of the "Human Expedition" and was now headed towards the fabled land of Kalimdor. The "boat ride", as it was commonly referred to by his detachment, took a long time, so long that Rowan stopped counting days. It was pretty dull when there were no storms to brace for, but something happened to Rowan during that ride that he never forgot. Rowan had another one of his dreams into the future, but this time it was life-changing. He saw the world had been ripped apart, flaming valleys torn across loved lands. He saw constant glimpses of Drakes with coal-black scales. The worst of all was that, in his vision, he saw a giant Dragon covered in flames and bedrock, attacking Stormwind City. Normally you would think that he would awaken and freak out at this image, but he was too heavy of a sleeper to awaken before sunrise. Arrival to Kalimdor Rowan was quite deeply troubled for the following days, by what he had seen. He would think about what he should do, if anything, constantly. Upon reaching the fabled land they had set sail for, Rowan was a part of the first scouting group sent to the south. Rowan had wanted to stretch his legs for a while, almost as much as he thirsted for some action. He was glad to be sent out on the scouting, until finding what there was to see. After Rowan's vision that he had back on the ship, he was near stunned at the sight of black-scaled creatures all over an area to the far south, hours into the marshes. The man saw a few Drakes, but he was more concerned towards the draconic-looking Humanoids that had spotted and charged towards the scouting party. Rowan was one of the two scouts who came back from that mission, now holding a hate towards the creatures that killed his friends and brothers-in-arms.